


Breached

by Beh1ndBlueEyes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beh1ndBlueEyes/pseuds/Beh1ndBlueEyes
Summary: "Who knew keeping a lion together could be so hard?!" Lance started to complain to Keith."Can you just shut up for a few seconds? Or does that big triangled mouth of yours never stops talking." He rolled his eyes in annoyance.Lance looked into his, and he started to talk again " so how come they teamed you and me togeth-"Keith held up his finders to his mouth, lightly glazing his lips "I guess you can't stop talking."Lance looked away "Yeah, yeah whatever, let's just focus of killin' the bad guys and- fuck!!!"Keith turned around towards him with shocked eyes.Lance looked embarrassed "Dude, I'm not gay, I just stubbed my toe.""I dont have a clue how where going to get through this mission together." Keith replied, ending the conversation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any Idea's you would like to leave I would be more than happy to read and  
> respond to all of them.

"Jesus!" Lance groned, feeling frustrated and tired. "I wish there was coffee" He sulked quietly. 

"Too bad for you sunny," Someone chuckled in the backround, with a deep and crackly voice. He coughed, turning away from Lance, while exiting the room.

"It's not my fault you kidnapped me! Jeez, at least my last prison had coffee. This ones just a mess!" Lance started talking to himself.

While that was happening he heared a familiar voice in the background.

"Let me go you freaks!"

Keith  
It had to be Keith.

So Lance started to giggle, "Oh hey buddy! Or should I say ex red paladin AND ex black paladin.”

"Net time I try to save you, better be careful-buddy." He spoke the last word with as much salt as he could put into it.

He didn't know where Keith was, but Lance could feel a glare coming in his direction.

Lance had been stuck in this prison for far too long. He didn't even know. He'd gotten used to the boredom, being alone and shit- its a natural feeling. But Keith being there trying to save him, it's the first he heard of a... 'human' in awhile. It also gave him enough time to think about Voltron.

"Lance?" Keith called out distracting him from his thoughts.

"What now?!" He moaned.

"Good to see your safe." Keith replied. He knew he was trying, and he appreciated it.

"Oh fuck." He started, "I really must have been down for awhile. Keith being nice to me? That's a starter." He smirked feeling as though his comeback, was a good one.

He heard Keith snickering "Yup, it's been... 6 months now? And Lance; I'm nice when I want to be, to the people I want to be. Not including you."

Lance coughed in the background, his voice sounded like a hacking noise. Lance felt like butterflies where puking in his stomach, and while that happened, he couged up some blood. "Oh great." Lance sighed looking down at the concrete floor, that now had a splotch of red that didn't look like it belonged. His head spinning with emotions.

"What now?!" Keith responded, back to his usual self.

"Meh, still tryin' to heal from the last few punches they put in me. Those ones wheren't the greatest." He looked down, again. Expression less like the normal him.

"Oh." Keith said. Lance knowing he heard a bit of guilt in what he was saying, just with the word 'oh'.

"Keith... this is probably the time where I usually go to sleep. You know me, I need my beauty sleep." He tried to make the last part sound more funny, but he was horking up blood again.

"Well," Keith exclaimed, " I need some sleep too, I also need to think how to get out of here."

Well, " G-goodnight." He yawned.

"Yeah whatever." Keith scoffed.

But before Keith could come up with another one of his emo-like responses, he fell asleep.


	2. Sell No.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh
> 
> I have so much prepared for this series, I'm sorry if I'm not posting too much 
> 
> I've just been reading too much  
> Klance
> 
> But yet; who hasn't

"Good morning princess." Was the first thing Lance woke up to.

"Lizzy leave me be..." Lance sighed.

But when he finally opened his eyes, he himself saw stunning purple eyes, "Wait, that's not Lizzie!!" Lance complained. 

"And who the fuck is Lizzie? Your ex?" He spoke, except he wasn’t sounding like his usual self. Something was up with Keith.

It wasn't Lizzie; definatly not Lizzie,  
It was emo Keith. 

"And why the hell are you so close to my face." Lance responded.

"Because..." he said, it seemed like his lips where moving in slow motion.

"K-Keith ?" Lance stared at the moving figure, Keith walked forward, gripping onto Lance’s hands firmly so he wouldn’t escape. "Keith not funny man!" He squeaked. He felt as if butterflies where forming in his stomach, except for a completely different reason.

He stated diving in for a kiss.

 

"Ahhh! Fuck no!" He turned away, he felt his checks flaring red. He tried to move, but Keith’s grip was too tight, so instead he went for a new method, kicking. Except, that made things worse, Keith claimed up onto the bed, restraining his legs once more with Klances own. Lance hadn’t moved his body in months, so he couldn’t fight of the muscled-like, man.

 

With a flick of his wrist, his nightmare faded,some would call it a dream. 

"You- you where talking about me in ur sleep... WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!" Keith made sure he elaborated the last part loud enough, just so he could try to prove his point. More 'affectively'.

Lance was so glad that Keith couldn’t see him, his cheeks where flaming red. He decided it would not be best to answer the confused boy with the truth, so he decided to end the conversation there.


End file.
